Sango
Allgemeines zu Sango Sango (珊瑚 dt. Koralle) ist in der Haupthandlung 16 Jahre alt und stammt aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Ihr Großvater Shako vererbte ihr das Hiraikotsu und auch ihre Beschützerin Kirara wurde von Shako an sie weitergegeben. Sangos Bruder ist Kohaku, beide haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Wie alle anderen Bewohner jagt auch Sango Yōkai, sie ist dabei die einzige Dämonenjägerin, alle anderen Jäger sind Männer. Persönlichkeit Sie ist sehr höflich und hilfsbereit, aber auch sehr temperamentvoll. Sie klebt Miroku immer eine, wenn der mal wieder geflirtet hat. Da sie eine Dämonenjägerin ist, kann sie sich im Kampf durchaus behaupten und man sollte Sango vor allem aufgrund ihres starken Willens nicht unterschätzen. Ihr starker Wille treibt sie auch an, Kōhaku aus den Fängen Narakus zubefreien. Im Laufe der Geschichte entwickelt sie Gefühle für Miroku und ihr rutschen auch öfters Andeutungen raus das sie sich zu Miroku hingezogen fühlt, was ihr immer sehr peinlich ist. Mit Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippō ist sie gut befreundet. Kirara ist ihre beste Freundin und beide haben schon viel durch machen müssen. thumb|Sango & Kirara Fähigkeiten und Stärken Sango kämpft oft mit ihrem Hiraikotsu, was meist effektiv ist, manchmal jedoch wird Hiraikotsu auch abgeschmettert. Nachdem Hiraikotsu von Yakurōdokusen und dessen Giften repariert wurden war, kann Hiraikotsu dämonische Auren zerstören, womit sie unter anderem Naraku schwer verletzten kann. Außerdem besitzt sie ein Katana, ist aber nicht die Beste im Umgang damit. In ihrer Yōkai-Taijiya-Rüstung hat sie auch einige Feautures, unter ihren Schulterpolstern hat sie jeweils ein langes dünnes Seil und sie hat immer etwas Gift bei sich. Namensbedeutung Sango (珊瑚) ist japanisch für Koralle. Ihr voller Titel ist Yōkai Taijiya Sango, auf deutsch heißt dies soviel wie Dämonenjäger/-in Sango. Sangos Geschichte Vorgeschichte Sango hat eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit, in der das Unglück überwiegt. Obwohl sie eine Frau ist, lernt sie von ihrem Vater das Handwerk des Dämonenjagens. Sie jagt und tötet Dämonen für Geld, so wie die meisten Bewohner ihres Dorfes. Eines Tages greift dann aber Naraku in ihr Leben ein. Naraku, der sich als Adliger ausgibt, beauftragt die Dämonenjäger in sein Schloss zukommen, um einen Spinnenyokai zutöten. Die Jäger machen sich auf den Weg, auch Sango und Kōhaku kommen mit. Am Schloss angekommen, merken sie aber, dass alles ein Hinterhalt ist. Kōhaku wird von Naraku umgebracht, dieser belebt ihn aber mit einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama wieder. Kōhaku ist nun willenloser Sklave Narakus, Kōhaku wird gezwungen alle Dämonenjäger zutöten, auch seinen eigenen Vater bringt er um. Nur Sango überlebt schwer verletzt. In der Zwischenzeit zerstören einige Yokai im Auftrag Narakus das Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Um Inu Yasha loszuwerden, redet Naraku Sango ein, dass Inu Yasha das Dorf vernichtet hätte. Sango fällt darauf rein und macht sich auf den Weg um Inu Yasha zu töten. Sie findet Inu Yasha und fordert ihn zum Kampf. Doch sie unterliegt ihm in einem Zweikampf und muss aufgeben. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde können sie davon überzeugen, dass nicht er, sondern Naraku hinter all dem Übel steckt. Ohne zu zögern, schließt Sango sich der Gruppe an, um nun Naraku zu vernichten. Sie will ihren Bruder aus dem Bann Narakus befreien. left|150px Sango im Laufe der Geschichte Sango reist mit Inu Yasha & Co. quer durchs mittelalterliche Japan, um die Splitter zusuchen und Naraku zubekämpfen. Schnell entwickelt sie dann Gefühle für Miroku, weshalb sie immer so aufbrausend auf seine Flirts reagiert. Sie würde es aber nie zugeben ihn zu lieben, dennoch kommt es zu einigen Situationen zwischen den beiden, die für Sango peinlich sind. Mit ihren Kampffähigkeiten ist sie ein wichtiges Mitglied der Gruppe. Besonders am Berg Hakurei ist sie von besonderer Wichtigkeit. Da sie ein Mensch ist, kann Sango die Barriere der Reinheit durchschreiten und so kann sie, gemeinsam mit Miroku, auch die Barriere stark schwächen, Kikyō zerstört die Barriere dann entgültig. Gegen Ende bricht ihr Hiraikotsu auseinander, da sie es mit Gift verstärken wollte, die Yokai des Hiraikotsu dies aber als Beleidung sehen und nicht mehr für Sango kämpfen wollen. Bei einem Gift- und Tränkeexperten kann sie ihr Hiraikotsu aber wieder dazu bringen sich mit ihr zuversöhnen, auch kann Hiraikotsu nun dämoische Auren zerstören und verletzt Naraku schwer damit. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um Miroku, da dieser gegen Ende sein Kazaana sehr oft benutzt und sowohl daran als auch an einer starken Vergiftung durch Miasma fast gestorben wäre. Nach der Niederlage Narakus Naraku ist für immer weg, seine Seele wurde gereinigt und er kann in Frieden ruhen. Das ganze Land hat große Zerstörungen erlitten und muss erstmal wieder aufgebaut werden. Nachdem Kagome dann 3 Jahre lang in ihrer Welt lebte, kehrt sie zurück und man sieht, dass Sango und Miroku nun verheiratet sind. Sie ist die Mutter und Hausfrau, er ist weiterin ein Mönch und jagt zusammen mit Inu Yasha gegen Geld Dämonen. Miroku und Sango haben dann auch 3 Kinder, einen neugeborenen Sohn und ihre Zwillingstöchter, sie sind ca. 2 Jahre alt. Kōhaku wird Dämonenjäger und reist mit Kirara umher, um Yōkai zutöten. Tōtōsai fragt ihn einmal ob er nicht Sango besuchen wolle, Kōhaku meint aber es sei immer so voll im Haus seiner Schwester. Beziehungen Miroku *'Miroku:' er ist ihre große Liebe, sie zweifelt aber an seiner Sichtweise, da er immer wieder Frauen angräbt. Miroku meinte mal er liebt Sango von ganzem Herzen, kann sie aber eben darum nicht als Frau nehmen, da er sie nicht verletzen möchte, falls er im Kampf gegen Naraku sterben müsse. Auch hat er Bedenken wegen seinem Kazaana, was auch zu einen frühen Tod Mirokus führen könnte. Er meint, wenn Naraku tot ist könnten sie beide heiraten. Kōhaku *Kōhaku: ihr kleiner Bruder wurde von Naraku umgebracht und wiederbelebt. Er ist nun eine Marionette Narakus und Sango will ihn befreien, was ihr viel Leid zu fügt. Kirara *Kirara: Sango hat Kirara von Shako vererbt bekommen, sie ist Sangos Beschützerin und treue Freundin. Kagome *Kagome: da beide einen Geliebten haben, der sie jeweils nicht so zu lieben scheint bzw. es nicht kann, sind Sango und Kagome in der gleichen Situation und unterstützen sich gegenseitig. Inu Yasha *Inu Yasha und Sango sind gut befreundet und beide sind im Notfall für den anderen da. Auch sind beide immer von Mirokus perversen Angewohnheiten genervt. Naraku *Naraku: er vernichtete ihr Dorf, ermordete Kōhaku und benutzt diesen nun auch gegen Sango. Auch hat er Sango einst reingelegt und sie auf Inu Yasha gehetzt. Für alle diese Verbrechen soll er nun büßen und mit dem Tod bezahlen. Trivia *Im Manga sind ihre Gelenk- & Schulterprotektoren gemustert, im Anime sind sie hingegen einfarbig. *sie ist die einzige weibliche Yōkai Taijiya aus ihrem Dorf. *ihr Dorf wurde durch einen Hinterhalt Narakus ausgelöscht. *ihre treue und langjährige Begleiterin & Freundin ist Kirara, eine Nekomata (eine Art Katzendämon). thumb|Sango & Kirara *sie ist in Miroku verliebt und heiratet ihn am Ende. *sie kämpft mit dem Hiraikotsu (dt. "fliegender Knochen"). *Sango und Kagome sind die einzigen weiblichen Mitglieder im Team, auch sind beide die einzigen, die sich von der Barriere des Berges Hakurei nicht beeinträchtigt fühlen. *Ihr Wissen über die verschiedenen Yokaiarten ist sehr groß. *Ihr Mundschutz schützt sie sogar vor Narakus Miasma, sie gibt ihren Mundschutz auch Rin und später Miroku, damit beide nicht vom Miasma getötet werden. *im japanischen Original nennt sie Miroku meist Hōshi-sama und nicht 'Miroku'. *im Japanischen spricht Hōko Kuwashima die Dämonenjägerin, in der deutschen Version ist Angela Wiederhut die Stimme von Sango Bilder zu Sango Sango...jpg Sango_ruft_etwas.jpg Kirara_und_sango.jpg|Kirara und Sango Youkaislayersango.jpg Sango_profile.jpg mal umgekehrt xD.jpg|Sango und Miroku Miroku hatte wieder seine hände im spiel...jpg sango_.jpg|Sango en:Sango ca:Sango es:Sango zh:珊瑚 vi:Sango ja:珊瑚 ms:Sango ru:Санго Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich